The Unsung Master
The Unsung Master is the assumed name of an almighty Ancient One. He is surmised to have been a fourth child of Azathoth during the nuclear creation of Azathoth's first children (Nyarlethotep, the Nameless Mist, and Darkness), however true evidence of his ancestry has never been properly determined. Descrption The Unsung Master is similar to The Nameless Mist and The Darkness in that there is no specific form that he takes. The existence of the Unsung Master is only known through ancient scripts and scientific analysis of unusual phenomena that have a correlation between one another and show signs of interaction by a sentient entity. The only other known existence of the Unsung Master comes from the words of the doomsday cult, a phrase the cult holds as a truism of nature. Heel to the Master According to the doomsday cult "Score written by the Master" (often just referred to as Score), The Unsung Master created all life on a planet known as the Lost Planet, and was too exhausted to continue staying awake afterward. Before resting, the Unsung Master wished to continue making the universe, and separated a part of his body, creating the Formless One, making The Unsung Master the grandfather of Gendon. Unfortunately, the Unsung Master could not awaken, and became solid as rock. When the Formless One tried to bring himself into mortal form for the first time, he caused a catastrophic event on the Lost Planet, and all life was forced to migrate. The Formless One, wishing to grant his father the request of life continuing, the Formless One pushed his father towards the planet. Life on the Lost Planet migrated from the Lost Planet to the sleeping, rock-solid body of The Unsung Master, and began settling upon his body. As time went on, debris from the destruction of the Lost Planet coasted the Unsung Master, and eventually was born Earth. The doomsday cult states that because humanity has no knowledge of the boon that the Unsung Master gave them, the Unsung Master's name and history is lost to time. Eventually, the Unsung Master will awaken, and, likely unaware that he is now a planet, will accidentally crack his shell open, effectively killing all living organisms on his body as they are flung into space or disintegrated by the awakening of the Unsung Master. This would hold true that The Unsung Master, in some way, shape, or form, is partially responsible for the creation of all life on planet Earth. It isn't known if this is due to vanity in his own creation, benevolence at the idea of creating life, or malevolence based on the behaviors of Gendon, his granddaughter, who holds human life to be fundamentally worthless. Power Based on what is known of The Formless Mist, the Darkness, and Nyarlethotep, the Unsung Master is likely an omniversal entity of which there is only one, and may be able to duplicate himself through incarnation. Additionally, little is known of his powers overall except that he has the ability to outright create life and souls, and if he awakens, he will rupture planet Earth, killing everything on it and flinging the chunks across the universe. Family Tree Azathoth: Father Nyarlethotep: Brother The Formless Mist: Brother The Darkness: Brother The Formless One: Son Minako Kinoshita: Mother of granddaughter, technically creator (possibly) Gendon: Granddaughter Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Ancient One